Life in Naruto world
by Lilspring
Summary: 3 kids are separated in Naruto's world in search of their deceased mother and can they even survive? No paring as of yet have an idea tell me...
1. Kamikage

Life at Naruto World

CH 1: Kamikage

To my family … nah only to my lil sis and big bro hope they will try to support me - . - And my friend who read it

I don't own Hao and Yoh and Naruto.

* * *

In a dark room with one lamp on, a girl was sitting down reading a book. A creak was heard and pitter patter of feet was heard in the den room.

"Hey nee-san can you tell me about my mother again?" A 12 year old girl called out.

"Sure." A 13 year old girl replied sitting on a chair. Soon before she even started a voice popped out of nowhere.

"It's time for dinner." A 14 year old boy informs the girls while standing at the door. The boy opened the lights that it showed their appearance. The 12 year old girl has long bright pink hair with red bangs and golden yellow eyes. The 13 year old girl has golden blonde hair with bangs and the brightest amethyst eyes. Lastly the 14 year old boy has pure white hair spiked up with dark red eyes.

"Hai nii-san." Chanted the pink/red hair girl, she ran. The elders looked at the younger run to the dining room.

"Don't run in the halls Karin." reminded the white haired boy. A faint cry of yes was heard.

"So Shen, are we leaving tomorrow?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"Yeah." "Master Shen, Mistress Kei it's time for dinner." A butler reminded them.

"Thank you Yoh and hope Hao is getting better." Kei told and left with Shen by her side. Yoh smiled and walked back to his work. Entering the dining hall, Karin was standing waiting for her siblings. An average looking man was sitting down at a chair near the dining table.

"Good Evening Father." chorused, the children. The man nodded.

"Master Kamikage you are needed at the phone. Your agent needs to make sure of the conditions." Yoh was standing at the door.

"Fine, be right back." Kamikage left with Yoh after the children nodded. Another butler looked like Yoh but has longer hair walked through the door.

"Well, here's your food." "Thank you Hao." Replied Kei.

"Yeah, whatever." Hao carelessly said. "Hao you shouldn't have said that." Yoh scold and now appeared at the door. "Oh, and we already packed your bags for your trip."

"We'll miss you guys." Karin told. Shen just sat down and stated his dinner.

"Well, then this is good-bye then huh?" Kei looked at the twin butlers at her seat.

"Bye Yoh, Hao." Karin waved. Shen looked up. "Bye." Both butlers said "farewell and don't cause trouble." With that they left. Karin sat down with Kei.

"So then we leave at 7 o' clock to the airport."

"I don't want leave please can't we stay?" Karin looked at her older siblings.

"Sorry Karin we can't." Kei calmly told. They barely ate their dinner. Their father showed up. They stood up "Good-night father." They left leaving him to feel guilty of planning the trip.

"I need you to see you mother again but I might not live after this." With that he left while closing the light off preparing for the next day. The children were at their room missing their soon to be old life but let's hope they are prepared for their new life next.

* * *

520 words on this chapter please review and tell me if I should continue, I have chapter 2 and 3 ready to type please tell me I should and no I don't need all review or anything to type. But at least tell me if I should type or not. By:Lilspring


	2. Plane Ride crashed

Life at Naruto World

Ch 2: Plane ride crashed

Disclaimer: I never own it and might abuse it so yeah…I was banned –pouts-

Hello I haven't gotten any review except my friend commented on it yea thanks for that

Inari: I'm her muse so ignore her ad let's start the story ne Baka-spring

Hey I resent that-ran off to kill Inari-

Naruto: well let's start

(Somewhere far away –I wanted to say that! - -Don't care.-)

* * *

-Ring- -Ring- "Wake up, nee-san." Karin quietly whispered not wanting to feel her elder wrath on cranky mornings. "Nii-san is here."

Shen showed up at the doorway dragging Karin luggage to the stairs. Kei slowly got up searching her surroundings. "I'll help." Kei got out of bed to help her brother. While dragging their stuffs, at the fount door to find out their father is already gone to the airport 2 hours ago. Kei made them redress before leaving. Shen is wearing a loose red shirt with baggy pants and tennis shoes. Karin is wearing a simple T-shirt with jeans and walking shoes. Kei stood with a black combat boots in a black loose shirt with a long sleeve shirt inside with jeans. All of them were wearing the same coat but Shen has red, Karin had black/red, and Kei had a pure black. It took them 30 minutes to get to the airport. Yoh and Hao was driving them to make sure they get there since their father forgot them. (I know I forgot to make him dang) Kei gave Yoh and Hao a present.

"Here all of us wanted you guys to have these." They looked at the present 2 simple chains with 2 colored stars.

"Yoh-nii gets the orange and Hao-nii gets red simple ne?" Karin looked really bright like she just won a huge prize. Yoh smiled. "Well you should go now. Remember we already taught you Japanese so put it to use plus we need to get home Horo and Ren is mad." After waving good bye and Kei told them to give Ren and Horo the same thing except it has a different design. (The gift was a blue snowflake for Horo and a purple one for Ren.)

-At the Plane-

Karin was bored and when she's bored she will bug you till you give up. "Ne Nii-san is we there yet?"

"No, and the plane isn't in flight yet." Shen was getting mad still he uses this mask to keep his siblings safe. 'Why is barely any one here?' on the plane was some people one looks like a deadly person with their mask on but he had grayish white hair or something he was reading an orange book. Shen knew that man was looking at them and also Kei notice him too.

Karin notice too but she chose to ignore him. "Kamikage-san nice to meet you again shall we talk in another room?" That man was talking to him. "Yes Hatake-san hope you got the idea." Soon they left the kids alone. The kids try not to feel sad after all their father need to focus on his career. The plane started. Karin was bugging Shen again and this time Kei started talking in a storytelling mode. Karin sat up in attention mode so did Shen but still kept his cool act or trying to.

"There was a beautiful princess far away." Kei started they were all focused on the story they didn't notice their father and 'Hatake-san' was listening. While Kei was talking Hatake was interested in the story but was distracted by Kamikage.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" 'He needed answer.'

"Me? Oh, I'm here on a trip back home after getting some books to sell." 'A lame reply'

"I don't know if they would survive but if they do please let them be happy after she died." 'A request'

"You will soon need to tell them or shall I?" 'He still doesn't get it'

"You should after all they are his cousins." 'Their relations'

"Whatever Katsu let's hope Reiko won't be mad huh?" 'Their parent's names'

"Yeah so he's really dead and his son is training under his student and his teacher now that's irony." 'A cruel joke.'

"Yeah I know." 'Yeah, right.'

"Well let's hope they end up near you." 'Hoping.'

"Wait you aren't going to survive after that." 'Now you got it.'

"I know please burry me next to her I miss her so did her children." 'I need to be back where she is please.'

The story ended and they already packed the important things in their bags a simple bags that he got at Scotland it can carry many things without it being heavy.(I got it from Harry potter you know the magic ones that can carry anything yea its that.) The last sentence was heard.

"Many people say they are still alive but some say they have been reincarnated and repeating the same history over and over till now." The looks at Karin face was in sadness but in awe. Shen looked impressed but a pang of guilty for the family. Kei had a faraway look whenever she told a story like she was there herself and was telling them at her point of view.

Karin smiled and told them "I want to go over there and pay my respect to the family after all the princess died for her family."

"You can't it's too far away to reach their maybe we might go there next time." Shen wanted to go too but he knew what the story meant. Karin thought for a while.

"I think her lover was a ninja you know I love ninjas. I mean he was carrying his wife then he has three kids right with her I mean. So then he must have carried them back home." Kei stared. "So why would you think so?" Karin looked at her elder siblings with a smile she replied "Because dad is a ninja." The plane fell.

The kids were knocked out. Katsu dump their bags with them and summoned a jutsu. "Take care of them Kakashi and please bury me next to her." The chakra surrounded the kids and Katsu fell with Kakashi at Reiko's grave dead in a peaceful face. Kakashi tried to find out where the kids are but with no idea where they are. At three places the kids landed. The three places one at a middle of the road, another at the desert trough a roof, and the last one at an underground laboratory. Kakashi hoped that they would be safe or till he can find them.

* * *

Ok 1032 words well review and whatever hope I can type the next chapter next.

Inari: well might as well make her –grab a flamethrower- let's start.

… RUN!!

By: Lilspring


	3. Seperated 3 Places

Life at Naruto World

CH 3: Separated at Three Places

Disclaimer: I can never own it

-Chirp chirp- Karin stirred. She slowly opened her eyes as bright lights were flashing through her eyes. 'Ah I'm using a bag for a pillow … must have grabbed it.'

"Oi, you ok?" A boy that has wild golden hair like her sister and the clearest blue eyes she seen. She had a flash memory.

"_Hi mother." A white hair 3 year old boy was smiling so brightly at the lady. The lady has beautiful clear blue eyes and with soft blue hair carrying a young baby with bits of pink and red hair. Next to the woman was a girl of 2 years with wild blonde hair everywhere that defy gravity._

"Hey wake up man you look like you have seen a ghost." The boy was waving his hand in front of her. But he couldn't help but thought 'her eyes they look pure gold.'

"Ah I'm ok so where am I?" Karin was taught to understand her surroundings by her big brother. The boy in front of her was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. The boy smiled at her.

"Well you're at the road to Konoha. But I haven't seen you over at Konoha." The blonde hair boy was confused by her appearance. While Karin tried to remember what the heck is Konoha.

"Err... What is Konoha?" The boy looked at her. "You don't know what Konoha is?"

"Um... no is that wrong I mean I'm supposed to know everything." Karin was panicking her elders are gone she doesn't know where she is and now she rambling in front of a nice boy.

"I… I'm sorry for rambling because my sister and brother are not here and I'm scared that they are gone…" With that she cried. The boy was trying to calm the girl down. He frowned and while he thought 'Maybe she needs someone to lean on if she lost her brother and sister.'

"Ah maybe if you stay with me then I can help you go back to your brother and sister." The boy really wanted a younger sibling to care besides anyone else because they have someone else to hang on. He smiled at the girl. She gotten brighter and smiled.

"Thank you um…?" Karin forgot to ask for his name. The boy chuckled at her expression.

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto please to meet you miss…?" Naruto just remember he didn't ask for name too.

"Ah I'm Kamikage Karin, Nice to meet you Naruto." Karin smiled but deep down, she had a feeling that her siblings are in a much weirder situation than her.

"Well I'll bring you to the Inn where I and… pervy sage are staying and you can call me big brother if you want, but if you don't want to I get it." Naruto smiled at her then he remembers. "Beware of pervy sage he is a super pervert I mean he admitted in front of me." With that they both headed back and she took her bag and walked to the inn that Naruto was talking about his old days. 'Well at least I got a support and plus I hope Big sister and Brother are ok.' Karin looked at the sky and listen to Naruto old days with an excited light in her eyes.

* * *

-Bang- -Crash- A red head was doing those blasted paperwork that he try to bury … 60 times. Then a white haired boy fell through the roof. Well that was unusual. "Aw man that hurts…" Ah it's alive. The red head stood up then the door burst open. All the things the red head thought was that 'the boy crumbled the paperwork… my day is changing.' A sandy blonde girl and a boy with painting on his face were standing at the doorway.

"Ah man Why me?" The white haired boy was now standing with his bag on his shoulder. White Tile pieces all over him making him look pale. The white haired boy paused and stiffened.

"Err I'm sorry?" The only thought of the boy was 'S—t I have a feeling I should hide or run.' The sandy blonde looked murderous, the boy with the face paint is sending him a runaway before she kills you and the red head was a calm aura with a bit of happiness.

"You… You just ruined the paperwork's!!" She screamed out loud to the white haired boy but when she saw his face she stopped. 'Ah he's handsome…' The red head went up to the white haired boy and… "Thank you for killing those cursed paperwork." The whole office was silent.

"Err… you're welcome?" The white haired boy was confused. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw the window. He paled at the sight. Outside was a desert and people is walking with the sun wide up. The sandy blonde just looked at him confused.

"We are in the Suna village don't you know that?" She was looking at the cute boy. (Though the author is trying to not throw up by typing that…)

"So who are you and where did you come from?" It came for the boy with the face paint.

"Um… that's the point I just don't know." The white haired teen replied. The red head that was still mind dancing with joy finally remembered what happened. He coughs. Everyone snapped their heads looking at him.

"Well, let's start with introducing ourselves and then we'll hear your story." Everyone agreed.

The sandy blonde introduces everyone. "I'm Temari the eldest sister, the one with the puppets is Kankuro the second eldest, and the red hair one is Garra our youngest sibling. Now what's your name?" Temari asked after she pointed and introduced every one.The white hair teen noticed that Kankuro has something on his back. 'So those are puppets.' He nodded. "I'm Kamikage Shen Nice to meet you." With that he bowed and they were soon talking about his dilemma.

* * *

-Buzz- -Poof- A white haired man with haired tied back was not trying to strangle the raven haired teen in front of him. The whole place looks almost trashed with scrolls on the floor, tables are shattered, and the bookcase is gone.

"Sasuke-kun didn't I tell you not to ruin the place." The white haired man thinks that Sasuke is doing it on purpose.

"Shut up Kabuto." Sasuke snarled at the white haired man and commanded he clean up the place. 'Well at least I did something amusing in this place Feh here is more boring why I leaved…' (Yes it was weird I mean in a boring place you'll do something stupid just to keep your sanity… well back to the story) Not only was that as Kabuto cleaned up, a scroll left. Sasuke touched it and he was still unleashing his chakra so it activated the seal. The scroll popped opened as both boys moved. A girl was sitting above the opened scrolled that Sasuke touched. They stared at the blonde haired girl. 'Naruto…' Was all Sasuke thought as he saw the girls' hair color? She was holding tight on her bag as she looked up. Kabuto thought it was Naruto using his jutsu but when he saw her eyes it was purple like a rare gem he and Orochimaru just saw near a village. Sasuke mind was just taking in her eye colors it was so unique than Naruto hair and eyes but he ruined it by saying something to rile her up.

"Oi Who the hell is you?" She growled at him.

"Well it's none of your business." She glared at him and he glared back. Kabuto just chuckled. They both looked at him and glared. He was mad because she didn't answer and her well she's mad because he asked rudely but at least she felt safer with him than the other.

"Well I'm Yakushi Kabuto and the other who you're glaring is Uchiha Sasuke." He Introduced to her. She just stared at him with disbelief. Then the door was burst open. A snake like man was standing and he hissed at Kabuto.

"What happened did anything happen to my Sasuke-kun." He looked at his next container but then he saw a girl sitting down hugging a bag. He grinned at her. "Well and who may you be little girl." The golden hair girl tries not to yell at him but at least she thought of it. 'WHO-THE-HELL-YOU-CALLING-A-LITTLE-GIRL-YOU-SNAKE-B--D-.'

"I repeat none of your business." She growled at the snake like man. He frowned and looked at Kabuto. Kabuto looked at the girl with disbelief and Sasuke was mind congratulating her for telling him off like what he and Naruto did.

"He's Orochimaru one of the legendary Sannin! You should treat him with respect." Kabuto was mad at the girl. Sasuke walked up to her. She looked at him wary of his action. Sasuke smirked.

"Your interesting miss I'll hang out with you if you tell me your name and I won't be calling you little." He proposed. She nodded to most people surprised. Then the door was busted opened. Three people were standing at the door. A Red hair girl was standing with red eyes next to her was a teen with while hair and another boy with orange hair was with her. Sasuke just told them to introduce themselves so he can finally know her name. The Red Head nodded with eager. She said "I'm Karin, the white haired one is Hozuki Suisetsu and the orange one is Jugo." She hated the red head cause she tarnished her sister name.

"I'm Kamikage Kei; I have the un-pleasure to see you all." With that she stood near Sasuke with her bag over her shoulder and said "I have no respect for all of you except Uchiha." Sasuke looked at her and smiled "Just call me Sasuke." With that she trusted him with a bit of her secret.

Man 1,665 words I just did … 4 pages ah well review By Lilspring


End file.
